1. Technical Field
This invention generally relates to an adhesive tape dispenser. More particularly, the invention relates to an adhesive tape dispenser for dispensing packaging tape without the use of a tape gun. Specifically, the invention relates to an adhesive tape dispenser that includes an improved mechanism for gripping the device while dispensing tape and that aids in preventing the free end of the tape from becoming reattached to the roll when the device is not in use.
2. Background Information
There are numerous types of adhesive tapes that have a wide variety of uses. One of the more frequently used adhesive tapes is packaging tape which is used to secure the flaps of boxes and packages for shipping. This type of tape is wide and is fairly difficult to pull off a roll by hand and manoeuver into position around a package. A device was therefore developed to assist in dispensing and applying this type of tape to a package. The device is commonly known as a tape gun. While tape guns have made it easier to dispense packaging tape, they are cumbersome and they are not always easily reloaded. Additionally, tape guns are fairly large and this creates somewhat of a storage problem for the user.
In order to overcome these disadvantages, several devices have been proposed in the prior art for dispensing packaging tape without the use of a tape gun. These devices are small, lightweight dispensers that typically are “P”-shaped when viewed from the side. The roll of packaging tape is inserted into the upper part of the “P” and a cutting edge is provided at the base of the “P”. The devices are adapted to be held in such a manner that the user's index finger rests on a support located near to the cutting edge, the thumb rests on one side of the device and at least one other finger rests on the other side of the device. The device consequently is held within the palm of the hand and is gripped between the thumb and a finger. The index finger support allows the user to apply downward pressure to the area near the cutting edge in order to cut the tape.
While these prior art devices have allowed for dispensing of tape without a tape gun, they have not always been easy to operate with one hand inasmuch as they are flimsy, difficult to grip and frequently allow the user's hand to come into contact with the rapidly rotating packaging tape, potentially causing minor injury to the user.
There therefore still exists the need in the art for a simple, effective adhesive tape dispenser that is adapted to be easily gripped in one hand and allows the packaging tape to be easily dispensed therefrom with one hand, yet that protects the hand of the user during operation.